The present device is related to measuring, transmitting and recording of vehicle data parameters. In particular, the present device is directed to a tire pressure gauge, tire tread depth meter and transceiver integrated case for a portable electronic device. More specifically, the case supports and is electrically connected to a tire pressure gauge, a tread depth gauge and transmitting device for connection with a smartphone in an integrated fashion.
Collecting data on physical parameters of a system can provide many benefits. In the area of vehicle management, data collection and analysis can save time, money, and lives. With respect to consumable items on vehicles such as tires, brakes, belts and the like, having accurate timely data on aspects of their physical parameters can help warn of impending failure of the part and can help to judge the quality of the parts. Monitoring data points can also help identify unsafe conditions in other systems secondarily related to the consumables.
Organizations with large vehicle fleets have seen the value of data collection and analysis in running the fleet efficiently and safely. As one example, collecting and analyzing the operating parameters of tires have provided great cost benefits. Incorrect tire pressure can lead to inefficient vehicle operation such as fuel waste and unnecessary tire wear but more importantly can reduce steering performance or control which can lead to costly accidents. The failure to monitor uneven or excessive tire tread wear can also lead to problems.
With the advent of smartphones and other portable electronic computing devices and the proliferation of applications that run on these systems, maintaining and analyzing data has never been more accessible, even to smaller organizations. However, maintaining a consistent and thorough system of data collection and recording still requires effort. The singular task of obtaining a tire pressure reading, a tread depth or other measurement is relatively simple. In addition, entry of multiple data points into a data application system is also relatively simple. However, the disjointed task of taking a measurement and then recording the measurement in a data application system slows the process and make it more likely that these tasks are not performed.
The task of data collection and recordation likely would be performed more consistently and diligently with the availability of more convenient tools. It would be desirable to provide a device that takes data measurements, transmits and records them directly into relevant software application. Additionally, it would be advantageous if the device is integrated with other items typically carried by relevant professionals.